A Flower and Wet Clothes
by djmermaidspacecaptain
Summary: "Say, China, why are you blushing if you hate me?" I don't think I need to state the (obvious) pairing. Rated T for language and nothing else, just saying. oh and it's a one shot. A. ONE. SHOT. means it's finished, done, completed, no more.


**uhh I had writer's block with 3Z Craziness and to be honest, I still have it and I feel like I should apologize so, -kneels down and bashes head on ground- I'M SORRY!**

**but yeah that might not be updated soon. hahahaha...ha...heh... -dies-**

**and I'm a horrible person for writing this because I didn't feel like working on 3Z (not my fault, I don't have inspiration -gets shot-)**

**and this ended up horrible too, because here's what happened; I was bored and I had this idea so I wrote this fic. But as I reached the ending, I realised I didn't have an ending, nor did I have any ideas for one. So I kind of hid this away. But after two months or something, I sit here with my homework package that I'm supposed to finish, and I find myself procrastinating. I detest this stupid thing -flings package away- so much that I wrote a horrible ending for this horrible fic. Lesbehonest here, I'm just uploading this so I actually have something to do while procrastinating.**

**It's 3 AM and I am dying. While writing Hetalia fanfics. You did not just hear that from me.**

* * *

"Son of a bad luck!" Kagura grumbled to herself and threw a rock into the river in front of her. Sighing, the young girl looked up at the sky and figured it was around noon.

"Is Gin-chan _ever_ going to come for me?" She mumbled under her breath

The girl looked at the rock which she had left her clothes on to dry and looked down at her mostly naked body. All she had on was her panties and a short tank top that only went a bit under her breasts. To be honest, she really needed to dry those too, but being _completely_ naked was just too awkward, even for her, so she decided to leave them on.

Kagura sat down in the shade of a tree and crushed the rock she had in her hand.

She was in a horrible mood, but that's only expected. One would be absolutely dreadful too if you had fell down a cliff and into a river 100 meters down, then washed away by the current to some forest at least 5 kilometers away...

Correction, one would most likely be dead if one had gone through all that. I suppose the only reason this specific redhead could survive is because she isn't human; she doesn't fight like one and certainly does not eat like one.

How did she get herself into this? Well let's have a little flashback to find out, shall we?

**2 hours earlier**

"Whooo! I can't believe you're actually taking us on a vacation, Gin-chan! Aren't you supposed to be super cheap? Aren't you supposed to be super lazy and selfish? That's no good Gin-chan, if you start acting out of character, you'll end up angering the gods and we would have to go through that stupid time-skip arc all over again!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Shut up! So noisy! Like I said, this isn't exactly a vacation; it's mostly work, dumbass, work!" Gintoki gave her a smack on the head.

"Stop fighting, it is work but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Shinpachi tried making nice.

The Yorozuya trio were currently hiking up a mountain just a few kilometers outside Edo city. Their destination was a small cabin near the top. The cabin belonged to their client and they were given permission to stay there in order to finish the job; said job was to find a certain flower that only grew in the mountains and was said to bring good luck to the person in possession of it.

The Yorozuya, however, just doesn't give a damn about the saying regarding the flower. This time, all they wanted to do is find the flower and give it to their client. The reason is obvious. This client is the real deal. Some top official from the bakufu was it? They couldn't exactly remember, for the payment he promised knocked all other information right out of their minds.

"Hey I think that's the cabin aru!" Kagura shouted, pointing at a small brown cabin in the near distance.

"Be quiet." Gintoki shushed. "Well it doesn't look half bad"

The three walked to the small cabin and Gintoki opened the door with the key he was entrusted with.

"..."

"...What?" Shinpachi frowned.

Inside the cabin, there was a sofa, a table, a bed and nothing else. On top of that, it looks as if nobody has set foot in there for ages; everything was covered in dust, there were spider webs in every corner, spiders dangling from the ceiling, dead bugs on the floor and so on.

"Oi oi, did we get the wrong cabin?" Gintoki's eye twitched.

"But, you opened it with the key he gave you."

"Where's my dreamy vacation cabin?!" Kagura yelled and punched Shinpachi

"Why'd you hit me?!"

"Gin-chan what is this?! I thought the client was going to let us stay at his mountain cabin that's all fancy and sparkly, has 5 floors, and a big ass chandelier, lacy bed sheets, soft sofas, and 10 maids to serve us!" Kagura shouted.

"No, I don't think he ever said that." Shinpachi said with a dull voice.

"Don't go too overboard Kagura, that's not what the client said." Gintoki gave her a pat on the head.

"You tell her, Gin- san."

"If memory serves, I believe he said 8 floors, top quality beds, a room with a jump collection, and 20 busty maids serving you all day, every day!"

"Even you?!" Shinpachi yelled. "Come on guys, at least we have shelter and don't have to camp out." The glasses boy sighed and set their the bags down "Though it is a bit dirty, I can't really stand this either, why don't you two go search for the flower first and I'll stay here and clean."

"Fine, we'll take up your offer. As long as I don't have to clean." Gintoki flung a booger to the side and yanked Kagura out of the cabin and into the mountains.

"Gin-chan! Is this the flower?"

Gintoki walked over and stared at the thing Kagura had in her hand.

"You idiot, that's a beetle."

"AGHHH! I can't do this anymore! We've been looking non-stop for the last one and a half hour! Look at me! I can't even tell the difference between plants and insects anymore! I'm turning more and more stupid every minute!" The yato girl started bashing her head on a tree.

"Patience is a virtue. And you were born that stupid so stop complaining."

The redhead started running around and uprooting trees. However, she stopped at a cliff; something on the side caught her eye.

"Gin-chan? Gin-chan!" She called out in the direction of the forest. "Sabaka Gintoki!" She yelled and ran in to find him.

"What? What? What is it?" Gintoki looked annoyed as Kagura pulled him out of the forest and to a small plain with a cliff at the end.

"Look! That's the flower, right?" Kagura pointed at the little pink flower dangling on the cliff.

"Hmmm" Gintoki squinted and leaned forward, then he widened his dead fish eyes and said "yeah... but it's location seems to be a problem."

"It'll be fine if you get it Gin-chan. You are, after all, the Shiroyasha."

"Don't kid me, idiot! Don't you see that cliff? I am not going down there to get the flower!"

"But Gin-chan, the money! I'm running low on sukonbu too."

"Then you get it. Aren't you from the number one warrior race of the universe? Getting this little flower should be a piece of cake for you!"

"No no nooo, Gin-chan, I'm super violent and not gentle at all, what if I destroy the flower?!"

"Listen, I'm heavier than you, if I go I might crash the flower _and_ fall down."

"That's the worst excuse ever!"

"Fine, fine, how about this? We settle it with rock paper scissors."

"Fine with me! I'm super good at this."

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

The two stared at their hands, the small pale hand clenched in a fist and the other bigger hand spread out.

"Ha! I win! You get it!" Gintoki looked at Kagura with a smugly.

"No no no! This doesn't count Gin-chan! Best out of three!"

"Nope, nope. It's settled Kagura, you're getting it and that's the end of this."

Kagura scowled and pouted. She took a quick look over the edge of the cliff and glared at Gintoki.

"Fine."

"Okay so here's the plan. You see that crack over there? I think you can get down from there, the cliff isn't that smooth so I think you can climb down, but I'll lower you down first so it's easier, then pull you up so you don't fall. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gintoki walked over to the edge of the cliff with Kagura and grabbed her by one of her wrists. The young girl lowered herself down and set one foot down on the cliff.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Okay, here we go." Gintoki said as he began to drop her down, closer to the flower.

"Kagura I can't go any further."

"It's fine, wait" Kagura yelled up as she started to find small cracks to stick her hands and feet in "okay let go."

"Gintoki released her wrist and she immediately dug her hand into the cliff.

"Fuck, we should've brought a damn rope, fucking bastard."

Kagura started to climb down slowly, the flower was by her left foot, all she had to do was move down so it was at waist level and grab it with her hand.

"Slowly… Slowly..." She whispered to herself and stepped down a bit.

The redhead looked down. There was a river a few something meters down. She gulped and took a big breath, continuing to inch down.

Finally the flower was within her reach. Her fingers trailed the rocky surface, down to the flower. Once she felt the soft petal, she reached down and dug the flower out, along with the root.

"Gin-chan I have it aru!"

"Good job Kagura! Now come back!"

_Climbing up is so much easier than climbing down_… She thought. The girl was within the man's reach within seconds. She first gave the flower to him, which he put aside. However as she reached up to grasp on to his hand, her hand that was supporting her pushed down on the rock too hard and crushed it.

Kagura grabbed at thin air and found herself falling.

"Gin-chan!"

"Kaguraaa!" His voice faded away and she could only faintly hear him yell something that sounded like "I'll find you!" before she hit the water.

Needless to say, she lost conscious from the impact. When she came to, she was on the river bank of god knows where. Though judging by her surroundings, the girl was pretty sure she was still somewhere in the mountains.

And so here she is, annoyed, lost and half naked.

*gurgle*

Kagura eye twitched and a vein popped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! I'M LEFT ALONE STRANDED IN THIS FRIGGING PLACE, NO SHELTER, NO CLOTHING AND NOW MY STOMACH JUST DECIDES TO GO _GURGLE_?!"

In a rage, she stood up and punched the tree she was resting under with a little less than half of everything she had. However, she still hit it hard enough that she punched a hole in the middle and it snapped and crashed down.

"Fuuuuck..." The girl panted and looked at the mess she made. Deciding she didn't give a fuck, she strolled into the forest to look for some food.

The yato redhead spent some time looking in the forest for fruit or anything edible. There wasn't any.

"Maybe I should catch some fish... and perhaps start a fire so it'll be easier for Gin-chan to locate me." Kagura spoke aloud to herself as she turned around and began walking back to her place at the river bank.

After twenty minutes Kagura was sitting by a fire under the shade of a tree and devouring the fish she had caught and roasted earlier.

"Hah..." She let out a sigh as she swallowed the last bite and wiped her mouth hastily with her hand.

She looked up at the sky again, it was cloudy but there were still streaks of sunlight shining through.

_My clothes aren't going to dry at this rate,_ she thought to herself as she stood up and walked to her clothing.

She put her hands on them and frowned. _Still so wet._

The girl picked the top up and began twisting it to get some water out. She was about to switch to her pants when she thought she sensed something move in the forest behind her.

Her head snapped to the direction of the presence. There was a moment of silence.

"Huh, must be an animal." She slowly let her guard down and looked back to her clothes.

*snap*

"Who goes there?!" Kagura whipped her head to face the forest.

Silence.

Feeling a bit uneasy, the young Yato girl decided to go check.

As she approached the forest, a shadow flashed by within, causing her to jump back with her reflexes.

_That was the shadow of a human_

Her Yato blood sharpened all her senses as she entered a self-protection mode.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone step out of the trees, instinctively, she lowered herself, ready to prance at the intruder.

As the person slowly came into view, the first thing that came to Kagura's attention was that the stranger was a guy, the second being he seemed as if he was ready to attack too, with his hand on his katana, the third, he wasn't a stranger.

Black leather pants, a black jacket and vest with yellow gold linings, underneath that, a white shirt... She knew that uniform.

Short, light brown hair that fell loosely, tracing the man's small and pretty face, a face that looked innocent with big wine-red eyes... She knew that face too. And would like to punch it inside out very much.

"Sadist?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"China. Last person I expected to find here." Okita Sougo dropped the hand originally resting on his katana to his side.

"Don't scare me like that, you fucking jerk. What are you doing here anyways?" Kagura relaxed and walked underneath a tree to avoid the sunlight.

"I could ask you the same question," Sougo strolled over to where Kagura was and looked at her up and down and up again "except I'd have to ask 'what are you doing here barely wearing anything?'"

Kagura turned a blazing red immediately; she had forgotten she was only in her underwear.

"B-b-bastard don't stare!" She yelled as she turned around to face the tree and subconsciously tried to cover her mostly bare body with her hands.

"Well are you going to answer me or what?" The sadist put a hand to his chin and smirked, enjoying how flustered the Yato was.

"I'll answer you when you answer me, fucking douche." Kagura shifted uncomfortably and hid behind the tree and glared at Sougo.

"Well..." The prince of sadists shrugged and sat down "There were reports of Joui patriots hiding here so I was sent to check it out and ultimately, terminate."

"Alone?"

"No, with some of my men, but we split up to search."

"Oh."

"Yup, and you?"

"I came into the mountains with Gin-chan and Shinpachi for work, but I fell down a cliff and was washed ashore here."

Sougo let out a loud laugh which earned him more death glares from Kagura.

"So I guess your reason for being half naked is because your clothes are soaked?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The girl gestured at the half-dried clothes on the boulder.

"And why are you just staying here?"

"Because I thought it might be harder for those two idiots to find me if I move around. At least Gin-chan can follow the river to find me if I stay put."

"Mm, danna huh." Sougo mumbled as he stood up.

"Yeah, what are y-" Kagura looked up and caught the shinsengumi jacket that was tossed to her.

"Sadist?" Kagura blinked at the jacket.

"Don't get me wrong, China, I'm just doing this so I don't have to look at that awful body of yours. I mean, the sides of your body make two parallel lines from every an-" Sougo was cut off as he received a hard kick right in the stomach.

"Shut your dirty mouth super S."

"Hey now, is that any way to treat the person who gave you help?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Kagura rebutted with a dull voice as she slipped her arms through the jacket's sleeve. "But I'll gladly accept it this time." She stepped out from behind the tree and smiled brightly.

Normally she would have rather died than to accept help from her rival but this was a special case. People get desperate when they're out in the wild half naked for too long, you know?

"But you better not think I owe you anything!" The redhead warned as she twisted her head from side to side to see how the jacket looked on her.

Sougo's jacket was a bit big on Kagura's small body. The hem fell around her thighs, under her butt and the sleeves dangled at the end where her hands didn't reach.

"I won't." Sougo watched as Kagura flung the long sleeves around happily.

"Well?" The young girl stopped and looked at the guy.

"Well what?"

"Well what are you going to do now? Don't you have to go kick Joui ass or something?"

"Oh. Yeah I do." Sougo scratched the back of his head. Had Kagura not reminded him, he would've forgotten about that completely.

"But your jacket..." Kagura looked down and pouted. It was still better to have clothes on after all. She didn't really want to give it back to him at the moment. But then again she couldn't exactly go with Sougo because Gin-chan must be searching for her already.

"I'll lend it to you for now."

Kagura's head snapped up "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Sadist! I know this is a lie but I'll say it anyways, you might not be that bad a person after all!" She laughed and gave him a playful punch.

"Sure. But you have to return it to me."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Then bye." Sougo gave a half assed wave and walked off in the direction he came from.

About half an hour after Sougo left, Gintoki found Kagura writing poems about sukonbu with a stick by the river and brought her back. They returned to Edo and delivered the flower to their client and received the payment, along with some bonus money.

Everybody was happy when they returned back to the Yorozuya. Shinpachi went home early to eat dinner with Tae, leaving Gintoki and Kagura alone and to take care of dinner by themselves.

Kagura made dinner so it was obviously egg and soy sauce on rice; Gintoki didn't mind however, he was still bubbly over the money.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched TV silently, suddenly Gintoki spoke up.

"Say, Kagura, I've been meaning to ask you. What's with the Shinsengumi jacket you have there?" He pointed at Sougo's jacket Kagura had on her lap.

"Ah! I totally forgot! I ran into Sadist when I was waiting for you today and he lent it to me aru!"

"Hmm? Souichiro-kun huh. Well don't you have to give it back to him?"

"Yeah I do. But it's a bit late now, isn't it?"

"Oogushi-kun can always come over at this hour, I'm pretty sure Sadist is free right now too."

"Too much information, Gin-chan. But fine, I'll be back in a bit." She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Gintoki called from the couch.

The trip to the Shinsengumi HQ was fast. Before Kagura knew it, she was standing in front of the big wooden doors.

Yamazaki, who was on duty of guarding the gate, approached her.

"Kagura-san! What brings you here today?"

"Oh Badminton! I'm here to return something, is the Sadist here?"

"Okita Tai Chou? Yes, he is. Here, I'll take you to his room."

Yamazaki guided her through the Shinsengumi HQ and to the rooms of the captains. They came to a stop in front of Sougo's room and stared at it.

"Hmm? I wonder if he's asleep..." Yamazaki scratched his head.

The room was dark as far as they could tell from the sliding doors. It was also fairly quiet.

"It's fine, you should go back before mayora finds out you ditched work and makes you commit seppuku, you irresponsible bastard."

"Hey I helped you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I helped a pregnant woman to the hospital, I helped an elder cross the street, find some better excuses will you?"

Yamazaki muttered something under his breath and left.

Kagura was then left alone in front of the room. The girl obviously wouldn't knock. She slid the door right open and stomped in.

It was dark. But Kagura could still see perfectly fine. The redhead took a good look around and saw a body curled up on a futon in the middle of the room.

She strolled over and identified the sleeping person as the prince of the planet of sadists. The girl set the jacket down by him and was about to leave when something caught her attention.

_Eww what's this? Sadist looks so angelic when asleep._ She mused and bent down over him to get a closer look.

Though it was true the super S had on a cute and innocent mask at all times, when he was asleep, it didn't seem like a mask. It seemed as though he really was just a child; innocent and pure.

Kagura studied his face closely. She honestly had no idea why she was doing this but something about him right now just drew her in.

The young girl smiled as Sougo stirred in his sleep, mumbling something she couldn't quite figure out.

_Hehe_. _Cute._ Kagura grinned, then, she felt her face turn warm and flushed as she suddenly snapped back to reality.

_No. No. Kagura what are you doing?! This man is the prince of sadists! He's anything but innocent! Damn it, have you lost your mind?! Get yourself out of there!_

The girl shook her head and began lifting herself up when a voice stopped her.

"China..."

Was he..._sleep talking?_

"China don't leave..."

Kagura turned on the spot and was ready to make a run for it but a strong hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the ankle.

"I said don't leave, China." Sougo was now awake, or rather, was he awake the whole time?

Kagura turned around and looked at the Sadist wearily.

"Sadist? Are you out of your mind? Let go of me." She looked down and caught Sougo's gaze.

He was on his side, with his free hand supporting him.

The super S kept silent so Kagura tugged at her foot, to which Sougo tightened his grip on.

"Sadist?" The girl was extremely flustered by now; she wasn't used to this type of behaviour from Sougo.

"Why leave now when you were so interested in my sleeping face just moments ago?"

Kagura gasped as Sougo pulled her down by the foot. She was somewhat stunned by the situation already so her reaction was slow.

By the time she realised it, she was already pinned down by the sadist on his futon.

His hands had a tight grip on her wrists and his feet managed to lock Kagura's in place.

"H-hey fucktard. What do you think you're doing?" Kagura spat out at him.

"Well you know, since you got a good look at my face, I thought you would also have to give me a good look at yours." Sougo looked down at her. Their faces were less than 15 centimeters away.

"H-How about no, you idiot. L-L-Let me go before I b-beat you up." Kagura stammered and looked away from Sougo. She could feel his icy gaze on her.

"China."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're acting very fucking strange today, you son of a motherfucker!"

"China."

"What? I'm not going to show you my face."

"Why? If you're trying to hide the blush from me... well there's honestly no point in doing that because I can see that you're as bright as a tomato even if you turn your face away."

"Fucking bastard! What the fuck are you up to, Sougo?!" Kagura snapped her head back at the sadist and yelled at him.

"Ahh, that's a nice face." Sougo grinned down at her "Why don't you just stay like that, hmm?"

Kagura's face was indeed, a blazing red. She was scowling at Sougo with wet eyes. Unlike how she usually is when she's mad, right now she looks like a small kitten that's angry but completely helpless.

"Why don't I erase your existence off this planet, hmm?!"

"Because, China..." The shinsengumi captain leaned down, closer and closer to her face. "you'd be lonely."

"Wh-wha-what the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't be lonely without you! In fact I think you should disappear! In fact! I-I think you're a little too close..." Kagura turned her head away again and blushed (if possible) a deeper shade of red.

"Say, China, why are you blushing if you hate me?"

The girl tensed at his words. He had a point. If she disliked him so, and holds no other feelings for him, why was she acting like this? Why was she _feeling_ this?

Wait, what was she feeling?

This... fluttery feeling in her stomach, her heart beating unusually fast, a tingling sensation whenever Sougo speaks, shivers when his eyes wander over her... All of these were somewhat unfamiliar to her. She's never experienced these sensations when she was pinned down before. Usually, when she's pinned down, she just finds a way to beat up her attacker and make them regret they were ever born. So... why?

The girl lost focus for a bit, too drowned in her own thoughts. Sougo could see her attention wandering somewhere else by his words and smirked.

"Well?"

Kagura snapped back. "Well what?"

"Why do you act like a girl who finally met her idol after years of adoring him?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, dumbass."

"Oh please, Kagura, look at yourself. You like me, don't deny it." Sougo leaned down and smiled deviously.

"I do not."

"Oh really? Do you even know what liking someone feels like?"

"Uh, yeah." _Pfft no._

"Oh do you now? Why don't you explain it for me then."

"It's like, when you know. And then people feel like this and you know. Liking him or her and then, uhh, you know."

Sougo rolled his eyes. "You know, I know. You don't know, I don't know." A pause and a smirk. "But I'll show you."

The young boy slowly brought the young girl's hand down to her upper left chest, the place where her heart should be. He put her hand on there with her palm facing down and put his hands on top of hers."

"The most obvious sign of love is this. Your heart, and its rapid heartbeat."

They stayed like that for a few seconds; the room was silent except for their breathing.

"So… I like you?" Kagura looked up at Sougo.

"Well that's what I'm saying." The boy loosened his grip and sat up.

"Well hold up then, do YOU like ME?" Kagura wiggled herself up to a sitting position.

"Hmm do I?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sadist! Not after what you put me through!"

"Calm down, calm down. Well I didn't deny it."

"But you didn't admit it either."

"Seriously? Just how dull are you, China?" Sougo scratched the back of his head and gave an annoyed look. "Take the hint, would you?"

"What hi-" She began but was cut off as Sougo pulled her close to him and into a deep kiss.

Kagura gasped and struggled to pull away but Sougo had a firm grip on her shoulders. So she tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut and sat in silence as Sougo kissed her gently.

"China…" Sougo mumbled into their kiss. "relax…"

"DAFUQ YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHE-"

Realising how hopeless the girl was, Sougo just sighed and pulled her back into the kiss.

BAM

The sliding door slid open and the couple jumped and sprang apart. They looked at the door way and saw a wide-eyed Gintoki with an equally surprised looking Hijikata staring at them; unable to process what they had just witnessed.

"Oh Hijikata-san, Danna, what brings you here?" Sougo asked with his boredom laced voice.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME, YOUNG MAN! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO OUR LITTLE KAGURA-CHAN HERE. HUHH?" Gintoki stormed in and picked Kagura off the ground and threw her on his shoulder.

"Sougo are you out of your mind?! This is the violent monster girl we're talking about!" Hijikata yelled at him.

"Hey now I think the bigger problem is that we have a super sadist going after our precious naïve innocent girl!"

"Hardly, considering how you're her caretaker. But I can't have my first captain getting beaten more often than he already does!"

"And I can't allow her to become more corrupted than she already is!"

"Are you saying our Sougo is a corrupted, dark and tainted bastard?!"

"No I'm saying you…"

Kagura sighed as Gintoki continued to bicker with Hijikata, letting her whole weight on Gintoki (who seemed to have no problem with it at all) for she was too tired to struggle or do anything else.

As the fight reached its end, Kagura took a quick glance back, only to see Sougo staring at her with his usual stoic, cold and bored look. But there was something different in his eyes. It was still a dull wine red, still cold and bored as ever, but Kagura could feel a heat pierce her soul as she stared into them.

As Gintoki turned and began down the hall, the last thing she saw was the edge of Sougo's lips turning up ever so slightly. And when Gintoki stormed out of the headquarters with her still locked on his shoulders, Kagura couldn't help but wonder if she had reflected that passion with her own eyes.

That or she got herself into some deep shit.


End file.
